


Moonlight

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kakashi find out how sensitive his lover's neck can be, he engages in a little teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a Secret Santa thing over on Y!Gallery. For SammiWolf.

Tenzou was going to kill him. There was no other option left. If he didn't kill Kakashi first, the damn man was going to make him die of embarrassment. Ever since the silver haired man figured out exactly how sensitive Tenzou's neck could be, Kakashi had used it to his full advantage, no matter where they were. The first time had been at Naruto's twenty-fifth birthday party.

_Tenzou was at the open bar, minding his own business when he felt someone press against his back. That was nothing new. Kakashi liked hug him from behind and the brunette didn't mind. But what he did mind was his boyfriend suddenly nipping at the back of his neck._

_Tenzou swated at Kakashi and was rewarded with a deep chuckle. The arms around him tightened and warm breath had fanned his neck. The result was a hard shiver and a small moan. He could feel Kakashi chuckling against his skin and a tongue traced a line up to his ear. The brunette moaned again and then realized exactly where they were. With a growl, he turned and shoved Kakashi away from him._

_One hand came up to rub at his violated skin as he glared at his lover. Kakashi only smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss and then was gone again._

Tenzou grumbled at the memory and shivered slightly. He frowned and rubbed at the back of his neck under his scarf with one hand and then shoved his hands back in his pockets. Kakashi hadn't stopped his teasing there, oh no. The silver haired man had taken to teasing his lover every chance he got. He'd done it when they'd had dinner at Sasuke and Lee's. He'd done it while they were grocery shopping. He'd done it when they were driving to and from work, and then did it every chance he got while they were at home.

The brunette knew he'd bruised the other man more than once in the past few weeks. But Kakashi didn't seem to care much, considering he was still at it. Now it was Halloween and they had a party to attend tonight. Tenzou was annoyed, horny, and ready to kill his lover. The whole thing wouldn't have been so bad if the damnable man hadn't weaseled his way out sex every time the brunette had tried to start something. He'd very nearly kicked the other man out of the bed the night before because Kakashi was intent on teasing him until Tenzou went crazy.

And it wasn't just small kisses. The brunette had more hickies on his neck than he could ever remember having. Small ones, large ones, and ones that were even darkening bruises. Tenzou tugged at his scarf, face reddening at memories.

Dark brown eyes glanced up at the graying sky. It had been unusually chilly the past few days, and Tenzou was a bundled as he could get. He hated the cold, especially when his fingers and toes felt frozen. Even though he'd lived his whole life in Maine, he hated the winter. The state was beautiful during every season; it was the weather the brunette hated so much. And it wasn't even winter yet. It was still fall, yet the temperature had suddenly dropped into the teens for the past four days. They news said it would warm back up in the next week, but Tenzou wanted it warmer now, not later. But the weather didn't work like that.

A sharp, cold breeze reminded him why walking to the convince store had been such a bad idea. But gas was expensive and the brunette wasn't below being frugal. He had been called that a lot, actually. He hated wasting things and spending money unnecessarily. Though, maybe a nice warm car was very necessary. Another breeze blew against him and Tenzou decided this would be his last damn walk this winter, or fall, whichever. Expensive gas or no, he was not freezing himself just to save couple of dollars. Kakashi would have a good laugh over that, the brunette just knew it.

Tenzou breathed a sigh of relief as their blue house finally came into view. It was a small house compared to the large Uchiha mansion just down the street, but both men preferred their home that way. Small, easy to clean, and cozy were all things that described their modest home. Tenzou and Kakashi were both clean people by nature and from the military. Everything had a place and that is where it went. There were some exceptions, like a stray book on the coffee table, a mug left on the kitchen counter, a towel on the bathroom floor, but these exceptions only occurred on rare occasions.

The brunette pushed open the front door, not really surprised that it was unlocked. Kakashi was at home and Tenzou had left only ten minutes before. The brunette kicked off his boots sitting them upright beside Kakashi's. His jack and scarf were next. One socked feet, the younger man made his way into the living room. His lover was stretched out on the couch with his nose buried in one of his romance novels. God only knew how many the man had ordered the last time he'd bought books. Three stacks of ten or twelve book sat precariously on the coffee table currently. Between the two of them, they'd filled ten bookshelves with books over the ten years they'd been together.

"Hey," Kakashi said with a smile, "Regretting walking?" The question earned him a glare that the silver haired man had been immune to for years. Kakashi chuckled, marking his book with a book mark and following the brunette as the man headed for the bedroom.

"You aren't going walking in the cold again, are you?" The only answer was silence, but the Hatake was only teasing his lover. It was something he had come to enjoy quite a bit. He especially liked the mix of anger and lust in Tenzou's eyes when he teased him in public. Jiraiya said he was evil. Kakashi wasn't denying it.

Blue eyes watched as the brunette stared stripping, tossing clothes in the basket by their bedroom door. The silver haired man took in the sight of his lover's body, and shifted in an attempt to ease the sudden tightness of his pants. There was no doubt that Tenzou had a nice body and the man worked hard to stay in shape. They both did. As lazy as Kakashi could be, the man never skipped out on a workout. And it showed in the both of them.

Tenzou was all lean muscle covered by tanned skin. And Kakashi knew every dip and angle by heart. He knew the feel of the younger man's skin on his like he knew the feel of book pages against his fingertips. Kakashi knew what could make Tenzou squirm and beg and what would make him moan and scream. He'd had ten years of his life to learn the ins and outs of the brunette but sometimes Tenzou still managed to surprise him.

Like that night a few weeks back. When he'd discovered the younger man's neck was way more sensitive than Kakashi had thought. He'd known Tenzou's neck was sensitive to some degree, but he gotten quite the surprise when all he'd done was bite down hard on Tenzou's pulse point and barely touched the brunette's cock and the man came. And came hard. And let out the most delicious sounding moan. Kakashi wanted to hear that sound again. And he wanted to feel his lover quiver like he had that night.

So he'd teased the younger man mercilessly for the last few weeks and avoided sex despite the fact that he wanted to jump the man every time he was near him.

"I'm taking a shower," the brunette told his lover. With a smirk, Kakashi followed the other man into the bathroom. Tenzou cast a dark glare over his shoulder as Kakashi started stripping off his lounge pants and tee.

"What?" Kakashi asked him as the younger man continued to stare at him. A faint blush started across the brunette cheeks and Kakashi couldn't hold back the chuckle that bubble up in his throat. The result of said chuckle was a huff and Tenzou turned on his heel and climbed in the shower. The water came on with an angry sounding hiss. Climbing in behind his lover earned him another glare.

"I'm not going to start anything," the silver haired man mutter in Tenzou's ear as he smoothed his hands across slim hips to pull the slighter man closer.

"Sure feels like you're starting something," the brunette answered as he closed his eyes against the spray of warm water. There was no mistaking the erection pressing against his backside and his own cock responded in kind.

"Kakashi," Tenzou moaned softly, "We don't have time." Long fingered hands smoothed up his stomach to slid thumbs over his nipples.

"I told you not to walk to the store," the older male hummed against his neck, "Told you it would take too long. And hell, you didn't even buy anything." Tenzou frowned and swatted at the hands still sliding across his chest.

He turned to glare at his lover and was met with sparkling blue eyes.

"Let's just get ready for this party," the brunette grumbled. Kakashi smirked, and kept his hands to himself for the rest of the shower, somehow.

Kakashi's costume consisted of a pull over skeleton jacket. Tenzou opted out on dressing up. He wasn't fond of parties and he was even less fond of dressing up in silly outfits. They were a bit obligated to attend this one, it being Sai's and Shikamaru's and all.

As they were bundling up against the sudden steep drop in temperature that had occurred since the brunette had went out, Kakashi leaned in and pressed an open mouth kiss against the back of his lover's neck. Tenzou tensed up, goose flesh popping up across his skin. A shiver worked its way down his spine, and his hands twisted in the fabric of his jacket. A moan left his lips unbidden, and he could feel Kakashi's deep chuckle against his body.

And just as quick as he'd pressed against the brunette's back, Kakashi was stepping away and out the door. He smiled at his lover and Tenzou narrowed his eyes before letting out a soft sigh. He'd get him back soon enough.

The drive to the artist's house was short and silent, but both men preferred silence. They didn't need words and were comfortable in each other's presences without the need of wasting words. They knew each other well enough that one look, one smile, spoke volumes. And as Kakashi turned to look at the brunette when they stopped at a red light, the gleam in the older man's eyes made Tenzou shift in his seat. Heat flooded his groin, and he mentally cursed the other man.

Tenzou avoided the other man once they reached the house. The brunette actually avoided most of the people there when they arrived. Not being that social to being with, and then add on his current grumpy mood, it wasn't a surprise to anyone when Kakashi pulled his lover in for a quick but deep kiss that left them both a bit breathless, and stalked off into the crowed.

Tenzou did make a point of going to greet the hosts, who were dressed rather sparingly. Shikamaru didn't look too happy about his current state of dress but the raven beside him was stroking his hands across every inch of bare skin that he could reach. Sai was never going to be a modest person, so Tenzou only smirked when the artists hand slid down the other man's hip and tried to make a bee line for the Nara's groin. Shikamaru's hand shot out like lightening, gripping the raven's wrists tightly. Sai pouted but let his lover twine their fingers together without complaint.

Three hours later and the party was still in full swing. Tenzou had situated himself on a loveseat facing the whole room, and was sipping a beer as he watched a large group of people start a drinking game. The brunette had no interest in the game, and was contemplating trying to find a quiet place to himself when Kakashi was suddenly in front of him. The silver haired man grinned down at him, his own bottle of beer clutched in one hand. Tenzou smiled up at him, cheeks flushed a pretty pink with his slight buzz.

Blue eyes met his own dark ones and Kakashi extended a hand to him. Tenzou took it with a smile of his own and let himself be lead through the small groups of people and up a set of darkened stairs. They reached the top and Kakashi set his nearly empty beer bottle on a side table as the older man leaned against a door. Tenzou let his lover take his own bottle of beer and place it beside his own discarded bottle.

The grin that stretched across the silver haired man's face spoke volumes. One long fingered hand worked through brown tresses, massaging Tenzou's scalp. The brunette hummed contentedly and left himself fall against the older man's body. Darkness pressed in on them, alcohol was working it was through his system, and, as hands started roaming his body, lust raised it weary head.

Hands cupped the roundness of his backside, and Tenzou let him. He was growing weary of these teasing games. And no matter how frustrated he was with the other man, the brunette was just ready for all of the teasing to end.

The Hatake leaned down and caught the younger man's lips in a kiss, tongue making quick work of tracing the inside of the other man's mouth. Tenzou groaned, hands fisting in Kakashi's shirt. The older man groped around on the door behind him and finally found the door knob. Kakashi made quick work of opening the door and they tumbled into a dark room.

The door shut firmly behind Tenzou and he was firmly pressed against it. Hands carded through his hair before twisting in the short tresses at the base of his neck. Kakashi held in him place, as he plundered the younger man's mouth. Tenzou slid his hands up under the Hatake's shirt, fingers tracing over firm muscles. His lover's tongue slid along his and the brunette shivered hard.

Tenzou tugged hard on the older man's shirt, and Kakashi released his grip on his lover's hair to let Tenzou pull the shirt off. The garment was discarded somewhere in the dark. Tenzou's shirt quickly followed. The Hatake kissed down the side of his lover's neck, adding the slight scrape of teeth. A moan slipped past the younger man's lips and he pressed closer to his lover. Lips dragged across the brunette's collarbone and down to one perked nipple. Wet warmth covered the small hardened nub and Tenzou's cock pulsed in the confines of his pants.

While the silver haired man nipped and sucked at the brunette's nipple, he made quick work of undoing Tenzou's pants and shoving them down to his ankles. Calloused fingers slid teasingly up the inside of his lover's thighs, by passing Tenzou's aching erection, to grip slim hips.

Kakashi sucked hard enough at the other man's nipple to make Tenzou quiver under his touch and to leave a bruise. Kakashi's fingers dug into the younger man's hips and the brunette suddenly found his chest pressed firmly against the door. His erection bobbed with the motion, pre-cum dribbling down his length. Hot breath ghosted against the skin of the back of Tenzou neck and he whimpered.

Kakashi pressed open mouth kisses down the brunette's spin, hands cupping his lover's backside. Tenzou groaned as fingers dug into supple flesh and Kakashi mapped the small of his back with kisses and nips of teeth. The older man slid his thumbs into the younger man's cleft, placing a kiss on each curved cheek before pressing a kiss against his entrance.

Tenzou's cock throbbed and blunt nails scrapped against the wood of the door. The Hatake slid his tongue from the brunette's balls up to the top of his backside before pressing his tongue against his lover's entrance. The brunette whined low in his throat breath hitching as his lover slowly worked his tongue inside him. They had no available lube and it had been way too long since they'd had sex to do it without any prep at all.

Kakashi worked his lover open with fingers and tongue, making the younger man writhe against the door until the silver haired man's own cock was so hard it hurt. Tenzou bit his bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed as the Hatake pressed two fingers against his prostate. He could still hear the party in full swing below them, but he couldn't hold back the small noises that fell from his lips.

Muscles clinched around the silver haired man's fingers, and Kakashi's groaned at the thought of burying his aching cock in the other man after going so long without him. The Hatake rested his forehead on the curve of one buttock and watched his fingers disappear again and against in his lover's body.

With a husky groan, Kakashi pulled his fingers free of his lover's clutching heat and stood up behind the younger man. He quickly undid his pants, one hand palming his erection and spreading the pre-cum there in an effort to slicken his cock somehow. His saliva was trailing down Tenzou's thighs. The lurid sight had his erection pulsing in the confines of his fist.

Using one hand to steady his length and the other to pull Tenzou's cheeks apart, Kakashi pressed an open mouth kiss to the back of the younger man's neck as he pressed the head of his cock against the other man's pucker. Tenzou tensed and then relaxed with a moan at the feeling of skin dragging against skin. It burned and hurt but he felt so full that it didn't matter.

Kakashi pushed forward until the roundness of the brunette's bottom pressed against his hips. He paused to catch his breath, forehead resting against the younger man's shoulder. Long fingered hands twined with Tenzou's own calloused fingers. The silver haired man took a deep breath and slowly pulled out only to thrust back in fast and hard. Tenzou's body jerked against the door in the darkness of the room and a soft grunting moan echoed around them.

Kakashi set a fast and hard pace, hips snapping forward hard enough to bruise. Pillow-y muscles clenched around his cock and the silver haired man groaned against the skin of the younger man's neck. Without really thinking about it, Kakashi swiped his tongue across said skin, sending a shiver through the brunette's body. The older man started nipping and sucking at his lover's dewy skin. Tenzou writhed against the door, husky moans mixing with the sounds of skin slapping against skin. Kakashi's grunts added to the mix.

Each suck and scrap of teeth on his neck made Tenzou writhe and moan. His cock twitched and pulsed, sensations mixing in his body. Between one thrust and the next he was coming. He cried out in shock and pleasure of his climax took him by surprise. Sticky spurts of seed splashed against the door and his body tensed like a vice around his lover's cock.

Kakashi moaned lowly at the feeling of his lover's climax and his thrusts became erratic. He let go of the shorter man's hands to wrap long fingers around his hips as Tenzou started collapsing against the door. The Hatake grit his teeth, working his hips as fast as he could until climax finally surged through him. He moaned Tenzou's name brokenly, doubling over as he pumped his lover full of his seed.

The two collapsed against the door. Dark eyes flutter open as strong arms pulled him firmly against the solidness of his lover's chest. As Kakashi moved them to a bed he somehow knew was going to be there, Tenzou realized he'd came without a single touch to his cock. He logged the information away to analyze later, when he wasn't so groggy.

The Hatake tugged back the sheets, and arranged the comfortably on the bed, He'd made sure he'd chosen one of Sai's many guest rooms, and, if he wasn't mistaken, this one was done in reds and blues. And it was the one they'd slept in a few times before when Sai and Shikamaru had thrown parties.

As Kakashi snuggled down beside his already sleeping lover, the moon finally broke through the thick snow clouds and moonlight streamed in through the open window. The silvery light cut across the angles of the brunette's face and the sight made Kakashi's heart swell with happiness. With the picture of his lover firmly in his mind, Kakashi wrapped Tenzou up in his arms and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
